


Change your Mind - Alternate Ending

by Kongzilla99



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99
Summary: An alternate ending for the Steven Universe episode "Change Your Mind".
Kudos: 7





	Change your Mind - Alternate Ending

After failing to get through to the diamonds using words Steven and the gems decide to fuse into Obsidian to defeat the Diamonds. After climbing up into White Diamonds ship all three diamonds are waiting for them. Obsidian manages to defeat them but they are unwilling to give up.  
Seeing this the Gems take a different approach, Obsidian rips of the diamonds clothes (much to their shock) & takes each one of them under each arm positioned so that their asses are facing the same way that obsidian is looking.  
Before the Diamonds can full comprehend what is happening to them they each feel a sharp sting on their asses. Yelping in shock, they look back as they feel another sting, this time on the other ass cheek.  
They than realise what is happening. Obsidian was spanking them. Yellow yells at them to stop, Blue looks at them with a bit of fear and White is trying to order them to stop.  
After several (very painful) minuets, the three Diamonds have very pink asses and are sobbing telling them they will be good girls.


End file.
